Baby Bella Cullen
by LittleTXBelle
Summary: I know this story has been done before, but this is my version...read&review  and btw its not an edward/bella story and i hope you will read it even though it not!
1. New Family

Baby Bella Cullen….My Version (:

**EmPOV**

I was hunting with Rosalie, when an overpowering scent hit me. I turned the corner into the meadow to see a beautiful little human girl, huddled in a corner of the meadow in the fetal position. Her brown hair cascaded around her face to where you couldn't see it. She looked about 4. I looked at Rose, who looked at the girl and frowned.

"I think we should see if she's ok", Rose stated plainly, walking towards the little girl. When Rose got over to her, she leaned down and set her hand on the little girl's shoulder. She looked up at Rose, her eyes puffy and her face red from crying. I felt sorry for her, and I didn't even know the kid. Rose was being all motherly with her. It was a turn-on. No Emmett, I thought to myself, Bad Emmett BAD EMMETT!  
"What's your name, sweetheart", Rose asked. The little girl looked at Rose, fear in her eyes.

"Is…Is…Isabella, but mommy called me Bella", she said her voice shaking. I knelt down beside Rose, and smiled at Bella.

"Well, I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie", I told taking her little hand in mine. She smiled at me a little.  
"Where are your mommy and daddy sweetie", I questioned her. Her tears began to flow again.

"Mommy…and Daddy…died today…in a…car crash", she stammered out, the tears flowing down her face once again. I pulled her into me gently. She buried her face my chest, crying her eyes out. I felt bad for her.

"Emmett, let's bring her to Carlisle, maybe he can help", Rose said to me. I smiled at her. It was a good idea. I swopped Bella up in my arms and carried her back to my house. We walked into our house and all heads turned to the crying human in my arms. Edward nodded to me, reading my mind.

"Carlisle's upstairs Emmett", Alice said, running up to Bella, Rose, and I. She ran her fingers through Bella's hair and she looked at her through her brown hair that at the moment covered her face. Bella pushed her hair out of her face, exposing her face, red from crying.  
"Oh you poor dear", Alice said, taking Bella from my arms as I headed upstairs with Rosalie. I kissed Bella's forehead as I left.

We walked upstairs into Carlisle's study and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come In". Carlisle stated happily from inside the room. We walked in and he smiled at us.  
"Alice saw all this happening and I think you and Rose should keep little Isabella, raise her as your daughter, let her have a good life without putting her in foster care", he said and I saw a huge smile appear on Rosalie's face. She hugged Carlisle, thanking him over and over. I smiled at this. I hugged Carlisle as well, thanking him for this gift he was giving Rosalie and I. Rose had the hugest smile on her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her into my side and leading her downstairs to tell the rest of our family the great news.

**- 6 MONTHS LATER -  
**

The whole family loved Bella to death. She was the most adorable little 4 year old I had ever seen in my life. She had now been legally adopted by Rose and I, and we couldn't be happier. When Bella first called Rose mommy, she couldn't have been more excited. I was the same way when she first called me Daddy. I thought back to all the little memories of her. She was too cute. Let me tell you about my daughter. She was a fashionista just like her momma and Auntie Alice and Bethany (AN: Edward's wife). They went shopping practically every weekend. She loved to be a little princess, dance around, sing, play dress up, and all that girly stuff. She was as girly as they come, but she'd play down and dirty with me too. She played football, baseball, softball, soccer and any other rough and tumble sport you could think of with Edward, Jasper, and I. She would come into the house, covered in mud from head to toe, and just laugh at Rose's expression of disgust. The girl ended up taking a bath like twice a day usually. I laughed at the memories. Little footsteps coming down the hallway interrupted my thoughts. I got off my bed and opened the door to see my 4-year old standing there in front of me, arms stretched towards me.

"Morning Daddy", she said as I picked her up. She laid her head against my rock-hard cold shoulder, not seeming to care about how uncomfortable it probably was. I wrapped one arm around her, the other closing the door behind me, as I brought Bella downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Angel", I said, kissing the top of her head, as I sat her down in her booster seat.

"What's for breakfast daddy", my daughter asked me, smiling at me.

"What do you want sweetie", I asked her, turning from the counter to her, her little brown pig-tails Rose had put in the night before completely lopsided from sleep. I laughed at that.

"I want waffles", she said, the smile on her face widening, showing her pearly whites. I laughed at my beautiful daughter who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Alrighty then", I said pulling out the waffle maker, and the waffle mix. I poured the batter into the pan and closed it, flipping it over and letting the waffle cook. Bella ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my legs.  
"Watcha need kiddo", I said, pulling her off my legs and picking her up.

"Where's mommy", she asked me, wonder in her eyes. Rosalie was out hunting and wouldn't be back till tomorrow, but how do I explain that to a 4-year old that had no idea about vampires or any of the mythical shit that should only be true in fairy tales.  
"Daddy where's mommy", Bella asked me, tears filled her eyes.  
"Daddy is mommy gone forever", she asked me, her tears spilling over.

"Oh god of course not, she and Auntie Ali went shopping, they'll be back tomorrow", I lied cleanly, kissing her forehead.

"Oh Otay", she said, burying her head in my chest. The waffle maker beeped and I used my free hand to pull it open and pull the waffle out. I put on the plate that I had set out and then walked over and sat Bella on her booster suit.

"On daddy duty Em?",Jasper asked me, walking into the room.

"Yep, and I'm darn good at it to", I said, kissing my daughters forehead and sitting the now syrup-covered waffle in front of her.

"Morning Uncle Jazzy", Bella said with her mouth full. She swallowed and smiled at Jasper.

"Morning darlin'", Jasper said, letting his southern accent slip a little. She giggled at his accent.  
"You ready to play some football today with Daddy, Eddie and me", he asked her smiling.

"Oh YEAH Uncle Jazzy i feel like gewtting dirty", she said smiling. Today was gonna be a fun daddy, uncle, daughter day. I couldn't wait to get started.


	2. MUD!

Baby Bella Cullen  
Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I watched as my human niece finished up for breakfast. She was having a day with the Uncles today. This meant it was GET BELLA AS DIRTY AS POSSIBLE JUST TO PISS OFF ROSE day for me and Eddie. It was gonna be fun.

Edward came down the stairs and he came up behind Bella, tickling her sides and making her giggle. I chuckled at the sound. That little human really was the light in our lives, especially Rose and Emmett's. She made Rose the happiest I've seen her in a long time and I was glad she was happy. Emmett was an amazing father. He loved Bella so much it was ungodly.

I watched Emmett pull Bella off the chair she was sitting in and take her to her room to get her dressed. She came skipping down stairs in a pair of little pink shorts and a t-shirt that said Daddy's Girl on it. Emmett had also put a baseball cap on her head, setting it on sideways. I laughed at her outfit. She looked like a little hood. God help us all.

Edward swopped her up in his arms and she cuddled against his chest. She looked so sweet and innocent like an angel even though she wasn't in any way, shape or form an angel. She was a devil child. I l know what you're thinking and I know I sound like a horrible uncle, but she's a devil child because Emmett raised her like one. Well, in a way he did. He spoiled her rotten, and he still did. She was his little girl, and she always would be. The problem is Carlisle and Esme spoil her just as much. I know the grandparents are supposed to spoil the kids and all, but their horrible when it comes to Baby Bella. I laughed at the memories of spoiling Bella.

"COME ON UNCLE JAZZY WE'RE GONNA GO PLAY FOOTBALL", Bella yelled so loud that it would pierce any human's ear drums.

"I'm coming I'm coming", I said chuckling. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the backyard. Emmett and Edward were standing outside throwing the football back and forth.

"DADDY!" she yelled, running toward Emmett, making him completely miss the ball. He gave Bella an exasperated look, and she just giggled and shrugged a huge smile on her face.  
"I love you daddy", was all she said, and those four worlds melted Emmett's stone heart. He laughed with her, wrapping her in his arms. She looked up at his, her brown eyes sparkling with love for her father. It amazed me how that little girl could have so much love for a bunch of vampires.

I brought myself back to reality, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her toward me. Emmett threw me the football and I handed it to Bella. She threw it to Edward, well she tried and it landed in a mud puddle that then splashed all over her. She laughed and ran the ball the Edward. That's basically how the entire day went, the ball being passed around, us all getting covered in mud in the process.

We played until the girls got home. Rosalie walked into the backyard, looked Bella over and sighed.

"EMMETT", she yelled. He looked at her facial expression and laughed.  
"SHE'S COVERED FROM HEAD TO TOE EMMETT MUD, MUD, AND MORE MUD", she continued to yell. Bella giggled.

"It's just dirt mommy, it's ok it'll come out, mommy don't yell at daddy, I like getting muddy", she said, smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't help but laugh, it was too cute. Emmett and Edward laughed with me. Emmett pulled the hose around the house, and turned it on. He put it over Bella's head, and the mud washed away from her body. She was now soaking wet from head to toe. Emmett picked her up and walked into the house towards her bedroom.

**EmPOV**

I walked into Bella's room, stripping her of her wet clothes, throwing them in the hamper, and putting her into some nice warm PJs.

"Daddy, thank you for today, I had fun", she said with a little smile.

"You're welcome sweetie now come on Auntie Alice brought pizza home, you hungry?" I asked her, picking her up. She didn't have to answer, I could hear her stomach grumbling. I laughed as she nodded and we walked down stairs together. She sat in her booster seat, eating her dinner while I sat and talked to Rosalie.

"She's growing up so fast", Rose said, running her fingers through my hair. I smiled at her.

"That she is", I said, kissing her sweetly.

"Ewww daddy that's icky". Bella said, her face filled with pure disgust. I laughed at her, kissing her forehead.

"Come on gorgeous, bed time", I said picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. Once we got there, I laid her in her bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.  
"Good night sweet heart, I love you", I said, kissing the top of her head once more.

As I walked away I heard her say "Daddy love you more". I smiled to myself and left her room, turning the light off, and closing her door quietly.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Baby Bella Cullen  
Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out  
BTW this may be a really short chapter because I'm kind of busy attempting to update all stories! But it's an update so I hope you enjoy!

**Emmett's POV**

I sat in my bed with Rose when I heard a very high pitched scream come from my daughter's room. I got up and ran across the hallway opening her door, and running into the room.

"DADDY DADDY HELP", she screamed, looking at me through tear filled eyes. I pulled her gently into my arms rocking her back and forth, soothing her.

"Shhh, baby girl shhh, tell daddy what's going on ", I said kissing the top of her head.

"DADDY", she screamed burying her head in my chest, "THEY'RE GONNA GET ME DADDY". Her whole body was shaking with fear, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Who baby? Who's gonna get you", I said looking into her eyes. All I could see there was pain and fear.

"THE VAMPIRES DADDY THE EVIL VAMPIRES", she said, gripping tightly to my shirt out of pure fear.  
I held her tightly against my chest and sighed.

My baby girl was scared of vampires, and little did she know that her entire family was just that. But, of course we weren't evil, but would she understand that? I guess I would have to find out. I took a deep breath and began what might change Bella's entire outlook on us and her life.

"Baby girl, daddy, mommy, and the rest of our family…they're vampires", I said, waiting for her response.

**AN: Sorry it's so short I'm trying to update all 12 stories :D so for your enjoyment here's a little poem :D**

_**DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL**__**  
**__**Is there a thing so sweet  
As a father's love  
For his little girl  
Whom he's always thinking of  
His hands stroke her cheek  
As she lies on his chest  
It was there she fell asleep  
It is there where she likes it best  
The day had been a long adventure  
For the little girl  
Her father sat and thought awhile  
As he stroked her curls  
The little girl came running home  
After her play date  
Then her mother had to tell her  
That her father would be home late  
The tears began to run  
Down the little girl's face  
While she looked around the room  
And at her father's empty place  
When he got home, his little girl  
Ran up to him and cried  
Oh daddy, please stay here with me  
Her cheeks had not yet dried  
He picked her up and sat her down  
Upon his big knee  
And in his heart he felt so warm  
As it filled with glee  
She nuzzled up against him  
As they sat together  
Then she whispered in his ear  
I want you here forever  
She kissed him and she fell asleep  
For to her he meant the world  
And at that moment he understood  
That she was daddy's little girl**_


	4. the secret club

AN: hey guys well its been exactly a year and well WE ARE SO SORRY! We are back and will be updating EVERY SINGLE STORY! WE SWEAR! Oh happy chrismahhanakwanzika!(:

so without further ado…..on to chapter 4...

Chapter 4: Baby Bella Cullen

Previously…._"Baby girl, daddy, mommy, and the rest of our family…they're vampires", I said, waiting for her response._

Emmett's POV

I watched in horror as my little girl backed away from me slowly, tears welling up in her beautiful doe shaped brown eyes. She was scared to death, but the thought that killed me was that I couldn't save her from what was scaring her because my beautiful little girl was afraid of me. I felt the venom gather in my tear ducts just waiting for permission to fall.

"Don't hurt me please", her fragile voice begged me, scooting farther and farther away from me on the couch.

"Baby girl, daddy would never hurt you, angel you know that", I said extending my arm forward, running my hand down her arm.

"NO!", she exclaimed, shooting up of the couch, moving to stand by the edge of the stairs."YOUR NOT MY DADDY, I DON'T WANT YOU, I HATE YOU!", she added screaming at the tops of her lungs, making my cold dead heart wrench in pain. My beautiful baby girl didn't want me. She…She didn't want me as her daddy anymore. Carlisle came in then, thank the lord for him because I just couldn't respond at the moment.

"Isabella, darling none of us are going to hurt you especially not your father ,baby please calm down and we will explain everything alright?", she nodded slowly as she allowed her grandfather to pull her into his arms. He began to explain everything to her and her posture visibly softened as he did so.

Bella and Carlisle had a strong bond. He loved his granddaughter with a love that almost rivaled the one he had for Esme. They would spend hours curled up in his library, reading books and listening to all the cool stories that grandpa had to tell.

Esme tiptoed in quietly, crouching in front of Bella pulling her into a tight hug. Bella buried her face in her grandmothers neck, before looking up, catching my gaze. She then pulled out of Esme's arms and ran towards me tears streaming down her heart shaped face. I pulled her tightly to my chest rocking her back and forth in my arms calming her.

"Daddy I'm so sorry, I do want you daddy don't leave me daddy please", her voice cracked as the sobs racked through her delicate little body.

"Shh baby girl, daddys here I'm not going anywhere I swear", I whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her hair, inhaling her deep floral scent. "Sweetie trust me when I say you are not in danger here", I whispered as her deep sobs turned into small cries and yawns. "Go to sleep baby, I'll see you in the morning", I told her as she feel into a deep sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

**I had spent the remaining of the evening hunting with Rosalie. As we neared the house, I could distinctly hear my little girl's giggle as well as Jasper's deep southern drawl as he told her not to forget about some club. I was definitely thoroughly confused. **

"**MOMMY DADDY GUESS WHAT", my angel yelled from her perch on Jasper's shoulders as we walked into the kitchen. "TELL THEM ABOUT THE SECRET CLUB UNCLE JAZZY", she screamed at him, resting her elbows on the top his head. I laughed gently at her antics before meeting Jasper's eyes looking for some sort of explanation. **

"**Our secret Emmett, our adorable little monkey here has decided that were all part of a club…a secret club if you will", he said grabbing Bella from his shoulders and swinging her around as she held tightly onto his arm muscles. "We can't tell anyone or it'll break the rules of the secret club", he finished, letting Bella down. I chuckled as she ran to me, wrapping her little arms around my calf muscles. This girl was going to be the death of all of us, I swear it. **


End file.
